Red VS Blue: Sibling rivalry taken to another level!
by Xerothermal
Summary: Bridgette and Christopher Darling, brother and sister (as well as their puppy) get sucked into the RvB world and are separated by being sent to different bases. Will Bridgette get her brother back? Will she fall in love along the way? FIND OUT AND READ ON! (there is swearing in this, so be warned)
1. Be careful

My first RvB story! Here are some links to pics of my characters, so take the time to look at them please! (BTW, there are spaces in the link because if i just put the link in, then it screws it all up, so you dont go 'WTF!' when you try to put the link in, so just backspace all the spaces, its not rocket science)

thegirlwhogames. polyvore .com

Bridgette: www. polyvore bridgette_ darling/set?id =1181524 46&lid=3489252

www. polyvore inside_bridgettes_purse/set?id=118154815

Chris: www. polyvore christopher_darling /set?id=1 18154379& lid=3 489252

* * *

I had just finished getting dressed in my room and put my phone in my front pocket sideways, so it wouldn't fall out, and slung my purse strap over my head before leaving my room. I decided to go downstairs and saw my brother sitting in the living room on the couch, with my laptop on his lap watching what I could make out as Red vs. Blue, and our dog, next to him with his leash in his mouth letting out a couple whines and whimpers.

"CHRIS!"

"What!?"

"Did I say you could use my laptop?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing with it?"

"Watching RvB, nothing drastic"

"Yeah, nothing drastic, but the last time I let you use my old laptop, you broke it in half!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, ehehehe"

"Ugh, I'm going to take out Red for a walk, if you haven't noticed he's been sitting there"

"Oh, yeah, I was going to take him out but…I didn't want to get up"

"You're a complete idiot"

"Thank you!"

"Any time! Now watch RvB all you want, just don't look up anything…you'd look up"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh sorry! I gotta go, you know, walk the dog, be back shortly! Bye!"

And with that I quickly shut the front door, Red's leash in my hand and I started to walk down our driveway and to the street, Red leading the way. Instead of walking, we ended up doing a very fast-paced race against each other around the block, and this time, it was a tie. I opened the front door and walked in, closing it behind me before I made myself towards Chris who was still on the couch watching RvB videos on _my__ laptop._

I took the seat in the middle of the couch, and Red jumped up onto the remaining spot on my right, but half way laying on my lap.

"Back so soon? Geez, what did you do, run?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Why not? What episode are you watching right now?"

"I'm on the episode when they get back from chasing O'Malley, and they're all back in Blood Gulch"

"Ah."

Then me and Chris were trying to find the best time in a RvB video and we were both touching the keyboard and keypad, Red asleep on my lap surprisingly lasting through our bickering. Then something weird happened, my computer emitted red and blue sparks for a few seconds, causing me and Chris to look at each other before watching as red and blue electricity came out of the wall socket and traveled up the charger before approaching my laptop. When it reached my laptop, a bright white light emerged everything, and it was certainly a superb sight, but then everything went black and I couldn't feel anything.

I let out a painful moan as I regained consciousness, and from my position, I was laying on my stomach with my arms above my head, and my legs were in place, nowhere special. But as I started to gain my feelings back, I felt grass underneath me, but I don't remember falling asleep outside. Where am I?

So I could answer the question myself, I tried opening my eyes, and even though I just squinted first thing, I brought my hand down to my face to shield the light beaming down on me. As I was regaining my vision, I decided to get up, so I pushed myself off the ground with my arms and sat on my legs, only slightly dizzy.

I looked over to my right and saw Red licking Chris' face, trying to get him to try and wake up, but it didn't seem to be working. I quickly crawled over to Chris and tried shaking his shoulders, and he didn't do anything, like he usually does, but this was different. I quickly put my ear to his chest, and when I heard his heart beat, I let out a slight sigh of relief, but then I heard a something behind me and saw a…Warthog? And Sarge driving it? Shoot! I need to wake Chris up, and fast!

I looked down to him and shook him furiously, and to my success he woke up, and I was sure of it, because I ended up with a playful, yet sort of hard, punch to the stomach.

"Stop it, Bridgette! I don't wanna wake up just yet!"

"You will when that armored vehicle does! Now wake up!"

"Yeah right! Now shut up and leave me alone"

With that, he rolled over, so I decided to go to our little O.W.I.A.M. agreement. The agreement being Only When I'm A Moron, or Only When In A Master-mess, and we've used it on each other before, and I will use it now! So I pulled him so he was sitting up and put my thumbs on his eye lids, and lifted them up so his eyes would open.

"I will slap you Chris, and don't think I wont!"

I was waiting for him to make a witty come-back, but saw him wide eyed and looking at something behind me, but I was about to turn around, only to hear a shotgun cocking up against my head.

"Who goes there!?"

I recognized that voice, and so did Chris, but Red on the other hand thought he was bad, and started to bark at him and snarl.

"Red! Sit and behave!" Chris quietly yelled at Red.

"Red?!" said the man with the shotgun.

"Yes, I said Red", stated Chris.

"Shut it! You dirty Blue!"

"Blue? What are you talking about?", asked Chris.  
"You're shirt, you dirt bag! I don't need two blues running around with their mutt!"

"Uh-um, permission to speak sir?" I asked as not to anger the man or his weapon.

"What?!"

"Well sir, I - uh - I'm actually a Red, and you see this is my dog, Red"

"You're a Red? Stand up girly!"

I did as I was asked and I looked him in the face, not quiet in the face but more like in the visor, or helmet. Never the less, he was looking me over, not in the weird or perverted way I hope, but most likely checking for any signs of the enemy, or of an ally.

"Hmmm. Your not wearing any red, how do I know your not the enemy?"

"Sir, I'm wearing red underneath my clothing, and wore neutral colors to throw off the enemy…uh-sir"

"And what were you doing with this here Blue?"

"On my way to base I caught him sneaking and was going to make sure he found his way back to his own base without snooping around ours sir"

I was afraid that he wasn't going to buy a single word I breathed, but yet again, he's supposed to be stupid, very stupid if I should add.

"Well, alright, carry on with your duty and report back to base immediately after your duties are fulfilled, carry on"

Then Sarge just turned around dead flat on his heel and made his way to the Warthog, before peeling away towards the Red base and trying to run Grif over in the process, but failed.

I looked over to Chris and saw he had multiple sets of emotions on his face, as well as mind and soul.

"Bridgette…"

"Chris, it'll all be fine"

Then we both embraced each other in a sibling hug, and we were both on the verge of tears, and it felt like an eternity hugging each other, but that was fine, because we wouldn't know when we'd see each other again.

"Listen…" Chris said as we pulled apart.

"No matter what, know that deep down…I love you little sis"

"Same here big brother…same here"

"Alright, I should get going to Blue base, you take Red or else Sarge will be suspicious"

"Alright, be carefull, and Chris…try to be truthful as much as possible, but don't let it all slip at once, ok?

"Ok, you keep safe, and I'll do the same, kay? See you later"

"Alright, bye"

Then we both put our hoods up, a little thing we did in goodbyes, and then turned around and started walking to our own separate bases, me to Red, him to Blue, and me with our dog too. Red barked a sad yet joyful bark that made me think of the good things of being brought here, yet I also thought of the bad things that could happen.

After our short walk to Red base, I saw Grif try to snipe me, which he did a terrible job at, missing by six feet above and to my side, kind of sad in a way. But then I hear Simmons laughing and then Sarge yelling at Grif and punching him, just like in the videos. I walked up closer to the base and I saw Donut walk out with his helmet on and in full uniform.

"Hi! I'm Donut, are you the new recruit?!"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm the recruit"

"Oh my gosh! You're a girl!"

"Yes"

"Oh and is this your doggy?!"

"Yes, and he bites…especially when I tell him to"

"Donut! I said bring the recruit up here, not hold a conversation! Now hurry up!", Sarge yelled off the roof.

"Oh uh, yes sir!"

Then I followed Donut to the roof, Red happily following beside me as we entered the base's entrance. This place is a _lot _bigger in person than in the videos that me and Chris used to watch. Speaking of Chris, I wonder how he's doing over at Blue base? Is he ok? Did he make it? My thinking got cut off when I realized we were about to reach the final steps to reach the roof.

"Here ya go Sarge!"

"Now, age and birth month and day"

"I'm 20 years old and born on June 10"

"Height?"

"Don't know"

"Weight?"

"Don't know, or care"

"Eye color?

"Light blue"

"Last name?"

"Darling"

"Bra size?"

"What?!"

"Hey! That's what this is asking! Look!"

Then I walked towards Sarge and saw the stupid question was on it, and I knew I had blushed, because I felt my face heat up.

"Well?" Sarge asked.

"Sir, before you ask anymore questions, how about I just fill this out instead?"

"Nock yourself out!"

And with that he handed me the clipboard he was holding, and then handed me the pen he was using to fill everything in. Then he jumped off the roof and hopped into the Warthog before driving off to who knows where, and who knows why, while the radio was blaring funny music.

I just looked down at Red and he sat down with a whimper, so I sat down next to him and pet Red's head. Donut walked over and squatted next to me and Red before reaching out to pet him, but quickly pulled back when Red started to growl at him.

"Red, be nice to, Donut was it?" I said, being sure to make it appear I didn't already know who he was.

"That's me! By the way, will your dog bite me?"

"Go ahead and pet him, he wont bite you…now, at least"

Then Donut reached out and started to pet Red, who was now letting him without making Donut think he was going to kill him if he did try to pet him.

"So, what's your name?"

As I was filling in the rest of the first piece of paper I replied, "Darling…"

"Excuse me?" Donut asked, thinking I was hitting in him.

"No, my name is Darling" I said with a small laugh.

"Ohhh…that's your….first name?"

"Last"

"Oh, well what's your first name? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Honestly, right now I'm not going to give out my first name off the bat, and I mean, I'm not trying to be rude…you understand right?" I stated, now on the second side of the paper work.

"Of course! Perfectly understandable, Darling! Now how old is this cutie of yours?!"

"He'll be 4 months old in a week"

"Awww! So he's practically still a baby! A big baby if I have to add!"

"Yup, but he's still growing"

"Oh really? What breed is he?"

"German Shepard"

"Oh…I thought that they had pointy ears with multiple colors, not all black and floppy eared even though its down right ADORABLE!"

"Yeah, his ears will straiten as he gets older…or they might not, but that's a small possibility though" I stated, now finished with all of the paper work.

"Hey Donut, I'm all done with this, now what?"

"Oh, I should give a set of armor, follow me and I'll give you the spare"

"Alright, thanks"

"No problem!"

Donut walked around the base, me and Red both following him, and then we got to a room and he punched in something on a digit pad and a closet door opened with a suit that came out of it on a dummy. The armor was like everyone else here, but the primary color was different and it was white, and the secondary and detail colors were black to top it all off.

"Here's your armor, you can change in here, I'll stand guard at the door so no one will come in."

"Alright, thanks again."

"Anytime!"

Then I started to put the body suit on, and it fit very comfortably to my surprise, but I expected the armor to feel the most uncomfortable. Yet again, I was proven wrong, and I felt so comfortable in this armor, I'd wear it sleeping, or even anywhere here. I looked into the mirror that was in the room, and saw that I actually looked quiet good, and looking at me strait on, you can see my curvy sides a little bit. I looked down to Red and he gave out a deep bark of happiness, as if he thought I looked good in my new armor. I bent down and pet his head with my gloved hand and let him lick my hand as well, which he usually does when he's happy, and then started to walk towards to door that lead into this room, so I could leave.

I walked up and the door automatically opened, Donut standing guard as he said he would do. When he realized that the door opened, Donut turned around and let out a big gasp.

"What? Does it look stupid on me or something"

"Oh God no, girl! You look beautiful!"

"Um…thanks?"

"Alright, now Sarge wants us on the roof, let's go!"

Then without another word from either of us or Red, we headed to the roof, Donut leading the way again with a skip in his step. When we walked up a ramp, the first thing that greeted me was the blinding light of the sun and three soldiers standing. There was an orange one, who was most likely Grif, and a Maroon one, most likely Simmons, standing next to each other with their backs facing us, and they were talking to Sarge who was facing them.

"Hi everybody!" Donut beamed.

"Donut! What did you do to the new soldier?!" Sarge yelled, Grif and Simmons now deciding to turn around and look at us.

"Well, we needed to make sure the recruit had to be equipped with proper armor, so that's what I did" Donut said in defense of himself.

Then Grif must have whispered something to Simmons because Sarge smacked him upside the head.

"Alright, do you have those papers from earlier…uh, Darling was it?"

Then Grif and Simmons started to laugh non stop, they probably thought I was a guy that had the last name Darling, but my brother's who's the guy, I'm the girl who's last name is Darling. The two soon stopped laughing, both letting out apologies for laughing out of place every few seconds until they were completely done laughing.

"Is there something funny? Simmons? Grif?" asked Sarge.

"No sir" stated Simmons.

"Not really, anymore at least" Grif replied.

"Well keep it that way! Darling, hand the papers over"

I walked over to Sarge and just simply handed him the papers, which he took without any sign of happiness.

"I'll be back! Simmons, make sure Darling here is given a proper introduction to everyone here at Red base!" Sarge called out as he went back inside the base.

"Will do, sir!"

Once Sarge was out of hearing range the two idiots started laughing again.

"Hey! Be nice to Darling!"

"Oh shut up Donut! I mean, this guy has the last name Darling! Think about it! A guy, who's in the Red army, with the last name Darling!" Grif called out.

"Is there a problem if my last name's Darling?" I asked, and the two both quit laughing instantly, to instead replace their laughter with gasps.

"You-You're a - a girl!?" Grif said shocked.

"Problem with it?"

"N-No" Grif said looking away from me.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I was laughing, that was rude and a d***ish thing"

It was my turn to laugh, and I didn't think I would stop laughing as quick as I did, but I was glad when I stopped shortly after.

"What's so funny?" Grif asked.

"Nothing…nothing, it's just what you said at the end, that's all"

"What? That what I did was d***ish" Simmons asked.

"Yes, and never mind that, lets all start over…I'm the new recruit Darling, nice to meet you" and I stuck my hand out in-between the two and Grif quickly grabbed my hand shaking it furiously.

"Hi! I'm Grif! Sorry that I offended you, I cant help it sometimes, nice to see ya" Grif greeted and apologized.

"Oh God, it's fine! Just wait until you get to have a conversation with me sometime" I replied.

"I'll be waiting" Grif said stepping back to let Simmons have his turn.

"Hi, I'm Simmons! Sorry for laughing, like I said earlier, but it's nice to meet you" Simmons said while shaking my hand, both apologizing and greeting himself.

"And I'm sure you're already well aware I'm Darling, but nice to meet you"


	2. Oh Grif Meeting the Red's

What's up! Well, here's chapter 2, and in the last chapter when Donut asks the Bridgette her name, the who "Last" and a few things weren't supposed to be there! Can someone tell me how to go back and fix it if possible? ~Xero

* * *

_Recap: "Hi! I'm Grif! Sorry that I offended you, I cant help it sometimes, nice to see ya" Grif greeted and apologized._

_ "Oh God, it's fine! Just wait until you get to have a conversation with me sometime" I replied._

_ "I'll be waiting" Grif said stepping back to let Simmons have his turn._

_ "Hi, I'm Simmons! Sorry for laughing, like I said earlier, but it's nice to meet you" Simmons said while shaking my hand, both apologizing and greeting himself._

_ "And I'm sure you're already well aware I'm Darling, but nice to meet you"_

* * *

"Well, um….welcome aboard" Simmons said.

"Well uh, is there anything I can do around here? Or is there anyone else for me to meet?" I asked.

Then I heard a whimper next to me, and I looked down to see Red sitting there with his eyes staring into not only my eyes, but inside my heart. I squatted down and faced him while petting his head, wondering why he would be whimpering. Did he miss Chris? I know I do…is he thirsty? Hungry? I don't remember feeding him, and it's had to of been at least an hour past his lunch time. Poor guy must be starving, and it's hard enough not being able to tell time without daylight and night time to figure whether or not its lunchtime or dinnertime for him.

"Hey, what's with this guy?" Grif asked as both him and Simmons walked up to me and Red.

"I think he's hungry…you wouldn't happen to have any spare food and water to give him would you?"

Simmons looked at Grif, and so did everyone else, including Red.

"What?" Grif asked confused.

"You know what!" Simmons said.

Grif was silent before it hit him, "Oh f*** no!"

"Dude! It's a puppy we're talking about!"

"So!"

"Wait, what's up?"

"Grif here has a whole shrine of Oreos in his room, and yeah" Simmons pointed out.

"Grif! You have f***in' Oreos?!" I yelled out half mad and half happy. Half of it because I forgot, and the other half is that I love Oreos and Red can eat them.

"Yeah! But no way in hell am I going to give up any of my Oreos!"

"Oh Griiiiiiif" I sang out while standing up.

"What?" Grif asked unhappy.

"If you give up some Oreos, you'll be doing this girl a big favoooor!" I continued singing out as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Shit!" Grif said, who is now thinking.

"Well?" Simmons and I both asked simultaneously.

"Oh fuck me! Fine!"

"Thanks Grif! I would give you a kiss on the cheek, but…we're both wearing helmets"

"Oh, no! I can take my helmet off, that's ok!" Grif said not wanting to have the opportunity of being kissed by a girl slip out of his grasp.

"Maybe later" I said giving him a pat on the back and walking back over to Red and sitting down on the hard roof of our base to play with Red.

* * *

(To Grif and Simmons we goooooo!lol)

"Dude!" Simmons said shocked.

"I know! And it's all because of these stupid helmets!" Grif whined.

"I feel bad for you" Simmons said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up!" Grif barked back while he was heading back into base and to his room.

"Hey, what're you doin' Grif?!" Simmons asked laughing a little.

"To get both me and her some God damn Oreos, that's what damn it!" Grif said throwing his right hand in the air as he disappeared into base as he went down the steps.

Simmons partner's actions made him laugh sometimes, and this was most definitely one of those times, since he couldn't contain his laughter as he made his way over to Bridgette, or as he knew her, Darling.

* * *

(Back to Bridgette)

I heard and witnessed probably one of the most funniest things I've seen in a looooong time! I couldn't contain anything and just let all of my laughs roar out freely at these guys stupidity, and it seems that Simmons couldn't help himself either as he walked towards me and Red.

"Oh God! Hahahahaha…I haven't witnessed something that funny in such a long time!" I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Me neither!" Simmons said while laughing also.

After a few minutes we stopped laughing, and were left with just giggling like idiots before we just let out a few minor chuckles.

"So uh, what's his name?"

"Red"

"Red?" Simmons asked amused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok, just so this is clear…"

"Yeah"

"You named your _black_ dog…Red?" Simmons asked amused.

"Complements of my brother"

"How old is your brother?"

"20"

"Really?"

"I know!" I said at my brothers strange choice of a name.

"So, uh, what's life like here?" I asked, truly curious and oblivious of their everyday life here.

"Well, lets just say it SUCKS"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Simmons said really realizing how much it sucks to be here.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?!" Grif said popping out of nowhere and a bit agitated.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHITBALLS!" I said scared half to death by Grif's sudden appearance.

"Haha, you didn't see me walking the fuck up, now did you?"

"No, I didn't, you Jacka**" I came back.

"I thought it's bad for women to swear" Grif stated to me.

"Yeah, but I just don't give a single fuck what others think, I mean, you should see me if were drunk!"

"You drink?!" Grif asked quiet amused.

"No, but trust me…it would be…TERRIBLE if I ever did get drunk!" I said truthfully.

"God, I kinda wanna find out now…" Grif said passing me two packs of Oreos.

"Thanks man, and you might in da fu-chah!"


	3. Siblings reunited

***Over at Blue base, and Chris' POV***

** Today I was standing on the top of Blue base's roof, throwing grenades for practice, while Church watches me practice and instructs me. **

** "Hey guys! Hey, what'cha doin' there Chris?" Tucker asked after jogging up to me and Church, refusing to call me by my last name.**

** "Oh, you know…throwing grenades at Bruno Mars' girlfriend to see if he's all talk" I said replying a stupid answer to Tucker.**

** "Wait! There's a girl here!?" Tucker asked in hope of there being a girl.**

** "No you dumbass! Why-why would you even think that? We're never fortunate enough for anything at Blue base" Church said crushing Tuckers hope's.**

** "True…well, have fun throwing grenades until your arms fall off! Bye!" Tucker said leaving to do whatever it is that Tucker does.**

** After what felt like hours, I stopped throwing grenades, and my arm felt like it was Jell-O…mmmmm, Jell-O. Anyways, we all gathered on top of the base for the first meeting I've been at here, and probably the first meeting, haha.**

** "Alright, we're all gathered here today-" Church said, but was cut off.**

** "What the fuck? Are we at a fucking wedding or a meeting? Now just get to the point!" Tucker interrupted.**

** "Ugh…fine! Basically, we're going to attack the Red's today and try to get **

**the flag, that's practically it…" Church spoke up again.**

** "Wait…like go in and kill them all and get the flag? Or attack and just try to get the flag and not kill them all?" I asked, them not knowing about my sister being a Red.**

** "Whatever comes first I guess…I mean we're not just going to go kill them just to kill them, we're not coldhearted killers" Church said.**

** "Well…at least all of us but one" Tucker said looking over at Tex before flinching and walking away quickly.**

**This is not going to end well…Bridgette, I'm sorry if you get hurt, little sister…I love you…**

**(Red Base & Bridgette's POV)**

** I was training with the guys here on top of the base in hand-to-hand combat, and I decided to teach them a little move.**

** "Alright guys, now that you guys taught me everything you know (which isn't much, like two or three things), I'm gonna show you some of my combat skills, if I can…" I stated.**

** "Oh really? And what might that be?" Sarge asked, not really thinking I had any combat skills.**

** "I'll show you, but first, I need a volunteer, anyone willing?" I asked.**

** Everyone happened to be in a row, so Donut, Grif, and Sarge all took a big step back, leaving Simmons alone that made it look like he was the one 'volunteering'.**

** "Shit!" Simmons let out.**

** "Alright, now Simmons, act like you're coming at me with a knife" I instructed.**

** "Do I have to?"**

** "Yes Simmons" I answered**

** "But I don't want to!"**

** "Simmons! Attack me, now!"**

** Then Simmons started to charge me with his hand up with an imaginary knife, but I grabbed his arm quickly, then I grabbed it with my other hand while I stepped so I was next to him. Then I flipped him onto his back, and quickly sat on his neck/chest, pinning him down (like in the first Police Academy movie, if you've never seen it, you tube it).**

** Without anyone's helmets off, I could tell that everyone was in shock from A) my skills, and B) the position me and Simmons are in currently. **

** Before anyone could say anything, were interrupted by someone…someone **

**by the last name Church, to be exact.**

** "Hey Reds! We're here to take the fl-wait…what're you two doing?" Church yelled at us, but was soon confused as he saw me and Simmons position, probably not knowing I was a girl.**

** I quickly got off of Simmons (would you? Lol!) and helped him up while Sarge responded with, "What's it to you? Ya dirty Blues!".**

** "You know what, I-I just don't care anymore! Attack!" Church yelled, running towards the my team with his teammates, and we charged at the Blues.**

** Everyone was holding off pretty good, no one winning or losing, and that was most likely because Tex wasn't with the Blue's for some reason. I looked over and I saw Grif knocked down, and Tucker was in the air getting ready to hit Grif with his gun, but before Tucker landed the blow, I quickly ran and did a roundhouse kick, kicking him in the balls and away from Grif. I quickly grabbed Grif's hand, and pulled him up, hearing a small "Thanks" before I looked over at Sarge who was dealing with someone in aqua like armor that had its secondary color and detail color in black. I quickly ran over to Sarge, but saw Simmons fighting Church at the moment, and Caboose was just watching not knowing what to do, oh Caboose…your such a…Caboose.**

** As I was getting closer and closer to the three, I used my speed to tackle Church, and started to roll with him, but after a couple rolls, I grabbed his ankles and used our rolling speed to jump up and slam him to the ground. After I landed, I continued over to see that Sarge was getting a good beating from this guy I that was a pretty skilled fighter. **

** To my luck, his back was towards me, so I ran up and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his head in the 'Chinese headlock'. As soon as I had my legs around his head, I used the momentum to flip him onto his back, and do a couple front flips to make distance between us.**

** He got up almost immediately after he landed, and literately jumped back up (you know, where they're all kung fu and use their legs to jump up?). We both had our arms up, ready to attack or defend, and we began to walk in a circle-ish pattern, quickly closing the gap. When we were close enough, he went to do an upper cut and I blocked it by putting my arm out horizontally in front of me. We were then in a endless circle from us both going back and forth blocking each others moves, and then it hit me…this was Chris! He must've realized too, because he stopped attacking me, and I stopped attacking him, but we both separated ourselves by each of us taking big steps back. **

** "Well?! What are you waiting for?!" Grif and Church yelled.**

** "I don't fight girls!" Chris yelled.**

** "And I don't fight loved ones!" I yelled.**

** Then everyone yelled in confusion and shock, "WHAT!?".**


	4. Sickening times

** Recap: **

_ "Well?! What are you waiting for?!" Grif and Church yelled._

_ "I don't fight girls!" Chris yelled._

_ "And I don't fight loved ones!" I yelled._

_ Then everyone yelled in confusion and shock, "WHAT!?"._

* * *

Everyone had their attention on us, but we weren't really bothered at all by the fact.

"Chris, did you tell them anything?" I asked so only we could hear.

"Yeah, I said were we were born, my name, my age, uh…but I didn't tell them anything about where we're actually from. What about you?" Chris said.

"Nothing much, basically just name, height, weight, hair color, basically" I answered truthfully.

Everyone had gathered around us, I was on one side with the Reds, and Chris with the Blues.

"Alright, now will someone PLEASE tell me…what the fuck is going on here!? I mean first I though he was a guy, then I saw her on top of Simmons, now I realize that Darling here is a 'loved one'!" Church said annoyed and frustrated.

"Darling?! That's the most pathetic last name I've ever heard of!" Sarge said laughing, forgetting about it being my last name too…or did he forget?

"Ow!" Sarge let out briefly after a punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Darling's a pathetic name, is it?" I said in a tone that told Sarge to remember.

"It is! He's the only one that has that last name in this canyon!" Sarge said protesting.

I put my face in my hand, and let out a sigh. "Is he always like this?" I asked Grif and Simmons.

"Yep" I received from both of them, and a mumbling Sarge after them.

"Wait…what? His last name's Darling too!?" Simmons pointed out shocked.

"What? So you mean to say that these two are married?!" Tucker said.

"OH GOD NO!" both Chris and I practically yelled in unison.

"Well what then? You both just magically have the same last name and were put into the same canyon together?" Church asked.

"We're brother and sister you bunch of dumbasses!" I said annoyed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" everyone, other than Chris and I, said now getting it.

* * *

To Chris' and my surprise, the Red team and Blue team decided to call a temporary truce for some reason. Chris and I were sitting in the shade that the Blue base provided from the sunny sky. We were discussing everything that had happened to us since we came here and departed due to the fact of the colors we were. It felt like hours of talking with Chris, but I was perfectly fine with that, and I'm sure he was too. When we both couldn't stop yawning was when we decided that we were going to call it good and head in to sleep, so we both put our helmets on right as we heard Tucker look over the roof.

"Hey guys, do you know - awwww shit!" he started off as a normal conversation, but disappointed at the end obviously.

"No, we don't know who 'Awwww shit!' is Tucker" Chris said.

"Oh, ha ha, smartass" Tucker said with a fake laugh, if you'd even say it was that.

"I'm glad I make you laugh Tucker! But if you came over here to try and see if my sister wants to sleep with you…we'll both kick your scrawny ass, to put it simple, right sis?" Chris said.

"Yup! Well, I'm gonna get going now bro, see ya!" I said waving as I started to walk away.

"Bye" Chris said waving.

* * *

(Also, claustrophobic is when you can't handle tight or small places, just if you didn't know)

I started walking in my bases direction, adding onto my exhaustion that I already have, and right now I'd rather be shot in the face than to walk the distance I had to. I started to think about how it'd feel if I had transportation from Blue base to Red base, but my thoughts somehow made me feel more tired. When I had finally reached Red base I waved to Donut who were on the roof as usual, and then I collapsed, and was feeling rather hot in my suit and was panting heavily.

I was soon feeling claustrophobic, and quickly rolled onto my back, and clawing at my helmet to get it off to see if I could breath better, but I couldn't. Every second that passed with me not being able to get my helmet off, the more my panicking increased and less able I was able to breath. But why? Why was this happening? I don't know, but I knew I was kicking the air with my legs up, still struggling and panicking until I saw Donut jump off the roof also panicking.

"What do I do!?" Donut yelled panicking.

I rolled over again, so I was now on my knees and pointed to my helmet with my one hand while I was still trying to get it off with my other. Donut must have understood right away after that and quickly kneeled down and pressed a button somewhere under it, and it let out a hissing sound. I instantly threw my helmet to the side and began to take deep and quick breaths in and out, but things turned bad, really bad...I lent forward so i was leaning on my hands and threw up, but not the normal type of throwing up your lunch, but the kind were it's all a deep red...were it's all blood.

I heard Donut screech like a little girl, as I just kept throwing up my own blood, and it seemed to have attracted the rest of the team out of base.

"Donut! What in the world are you screeching like a little girl for?" Sarge yelled with Grif and Simmons at his side, only for Donut to point at me with his leg up, and Sarge along with Grif and Simmons to look and see me throwing up large amounts of blood.

"Oh my God!" Simmons, Sarge and Grif said in both disbelief and shock.

They all rushed around me, I finally had managed to stop throwing up, and looked up at everyone, looking at them each, one by one before falling unconscious, but before I fell into my own blood, I felt someone grab me..._thank_ God.


	5. The Doctor's in da house!

I started to gain conscious, but I chose to just not get up, and decided to just lie here, where ever I am in the base, if I'm even in Red base, but I don't see why I wouldn't be. I felt a presence next to me, and I could almost feel it reaching towards me, so I quickly opened my eyes and grabbed the wrist of someone, and my sudden actions caused him to let out a small scream. I looked up to the man and saw he was wearing purple armor, I didn't know who he was so I tried to get up, but I couldn't due to the fact that I felt a unbearable pain in my abdomen and quickly retreated back to my laying position.

The next thing I see was Simmons doing a front roll into the room and pointing his gun everywhere, meanwhile Grif just walked in with his gun, trying not to move anymore than he had to.

"What happened?" Grif asked.

"She was going to hurt me!" the purple man almost yelled.

To my luck he was on my right side, and standing next to me, so I took my right hand and swung it back, hitting him with the back of my hand in the stomach, which made him grab his stomach and lift his leg up as to recover from the blow.

"OW! You see!?" the purple man said.

"Well who cares anyways? Now, what was wrong with her?" Simmons asked.

"She has a stomach Ulcer" the man said.

"Oh, fuck me" I said slightly upset.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Grif said utterly confused.

"It means she has a sore in her stomach, and that's why she vomited up so much blood. It'll heal, but rather slowly in her state, and if she doesn't get proper rest and treatment, it'll result in…well not very good things" the man said.

"Like what kind of things, Doc?" Simmons asked, and by him saying Docs name, I remembered him from the videos.  
"Well…I'd rather not say, especially in front of the patient." Doc said.

"Well listen here, if there's something going on with me, I'd want to know…but since I already know about Ulcers, I don't give a fuck whether or not you do or don't tell me." I said folding my arms while laying on my back.

"You know about Ulcers? Were you aware of this or do you have a license stating you know about medical terms?" Doc asked like he was the big bad ass here.

"I didn't, I don't, and do you?" I stated, standing my ground.

"No." Doc said looking down in a defeated tone. "But other than that, can I speak with one of you?" Doc asked Grif and Simmons.

"I'll go, you stay here" Simmons said.

"Whatever" Grif simply stated as Simmons and Doc left.

I just took my time to look down and see I wasn't in my armor anymore, but instead in a white t-shirt and red sweats.

"Uh, Grif…?" I said.

"Sup?" Grif said leaning against the wall.

"Um…how come I'm not in my armor anymore?" I asked.

"Your armor was in the way from Doc examining you" Grif stated.

"Ok…now who changed me?" I asked slowly while looking at him.

His head snapped to look at me, "Doc did, why?" Grif stated.

"Just wondering" I said, not really answering his question to his liking.

But I mean, why wouldn't I ask who changed me? I'm the only female on base who's stuck with men that probably hasn't seen a normal girl in years.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"I dunno, ask kiss-ass when he gets back. I'm sure Sarge made him keep time so Simmons could suck up to his 'authorized' ass" Grif said.

I laughed a little inside, Grif reminded me of a small piece of Chris with his mouth and his witty comebacks and insults.

* * *

Grif soon left, but was only replaced when Simmons walked in and had a bottle of pills in one hand, a glass of water in the other, and a clipboard under his arm.

Moving away slightly, I eyed the pills in Simmons hand, not quiet trusting the whole image taking place right now.

"What are those for?" I asked looking at the pills.

"Oh these? They're just to relive any pain, you don't need to take them if you don't want to." Simmons said, and I relaxed as he set the pills and water on the table next to the bed I was laying in.

Simmons grabbed a nearby chair, and pulled it next to my bed and sat down, taking the clipboard out from under his arm.

"What is that for?" I asked curiously.

"Sarge told me to fill this out about you, and to tell you some things about Red base as well." Simmons stated.

"Oh, fun" I said with slight tedium.


	6. Back up and Running

I had to admit it, after hearing Simmons voice explaining me things, I paid _attention_. Not 100% to what he was saying, but more like how he was saying it, the way his voice sounded with each word. _What the fuck am I thinking!? He's not real! Well…he is…but he isn't at the same time, but…OH FUCK ME! Who the fuck would care if you could even go as far to be able to be in the same world as him, or even dimension!_

I snapped out of my thoughts before I would miss something and have the chance of getting in trouble later on for any unknown chances.

"Alright! Any questions?" Simmons said leaning back in his chair, concluding everything he was explaining.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You know, room-wise?" I asked again, but in a different set of words.

"Well…your arrival was never expected, and this room is only if someone's sick or hurt…so…I don't know." Simmons replied.

"Would I have to share a room with one of you guys?" I asked.

"Did someone say something that involves having a roommate?!" Donut sang, walking in the room.

"Yeah, why?" Simmons asked.

"Because she can always share with me!" Donut cheered, but was welcomed with the butt of a certain shotgun on the back of the head.

"Absolutely not, Donut!" Sarge barged in.

"Why not?!" Donut whined.

"Because, I decide who does what, goes where, and what they say! And I say that since I don't have to share a room, Simmons has paperwork, and you are to girly, she shares with Grif!" Sarge practically yelled.

"What about me?" Grif said poking his head through the doorway.

"We're roomies" I stated.

"Aw fuck me!" Grif yelled while walking away, only to have Sarge go after him to probably 'accidentally' kill Grif, while Donut was behind Sarge trying to get him to not kill Grif. Now things could've and would've ended differently if I would have said '_Well since we're gonna be roommates then that might happen_', but luckily I held it in, and left me trying not to laugh out loud in front of Simmons and make me look and sound like a idiot.

"Well, it's time for you to get up and onto you back on your feet again", Simmons said.

I let out a small groan of laziness and sat up in the medical bed I was in, and swung my legs out of the blankets and over the side of the bed. I looked down at the floor, it looked like it was a aluminum tool box in the back of a pickup truck, and then I slid off of the bed and my feet touched the cold floor.

I was directed to the same place Donut took me to put my armor on for the first time, and I changed into my body suit before attaching the rest of the armor on while Simmons waited outside the door. After I finished putting on my armor, I walked out of the room and saw Simmons playing with his digital clipboard.

"Alright, now what?" I asked as we were walking down the halls.

"I was given specific orders to show you to your station here at Red base." Simmons replied simply looking over to me.

"There are 'stations' here?" asked not believing anything here would qualify to be even the slightest bit professional.

"Yeah, like fuck we do" Simmons said as we reached the top of the base to see Grif looking through the scope of the sniper rifle in his hands.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry everyone! I have major writers block! Please write in a review or PM me on here to give your opinion as to what should happen next!

Or else I might not post for a while D:


	7. Junior jump

**Grif must have heard us walking up behind him, because he let the sniper rifle hang loosely in his hands in front of him and then looked back to us.**

** "Are the Blues doing anything?" I asked.**  
** "*Sigh*…No, they don't do anything…at all, at anytime…whatsoever." Grif said really upset he had to do such a boring job.**  
** "Yeah, they're such losers! They can't even work properly, haha!" Simmons said laughing, Grif laughing along with him. **

**I walked so I was between the two and smacked them upside the head, getting a large "OW!" from each of them.**

**"What was that for?" Simmons asked.**  
** "Yeah, I didn't do anything! Literately…I didn't do anything, I never do actually." Grif said.**

**The two started to argue and after a while I finally said, "I do have a brother here you ass-wipes! But I'm going to leave you two lovebirds be, bye!"**

** Then I dashed in full sprint when both of them looked at me from their argument with each other. When I was almost halfway through the canyon,  
****walking ****aimlessly, but then I felt something from the side hurdle into my right side, causing me to be knocked over.**

** When I landed, I looked at what hit me and I saw some sort of creature in blue armor.**

**"Bow chicka honk honk"**  
** "What?" I said. **

**Then I saw Church, Tucker, and Chris running over the hill, and then I remembered that this was Jr. who tackled me.**

**"Hey little buddy! You caught a real good on hahaha- OWW!What was that for?!" Tucker ended holding his upper arms from both Chris and Church punching him.**  
** "That's my sister, you dumb-ass!" Chris said slightly upset.**  
** "So? She's not my sister, so I guess jokes on you hahah-OW! Stop doing that! It hurts enough already!"**

**"Well then I suggest you keep your trap shut" I stated in a matter-o'-fact way.**

**"Oh, let's all just shut the fuck up" Tucker said.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are you doing, other than chasing this thing?" I asked getting up.

"Well we were going to-wait, why am I telling you?! You're a Red, we're taking you prisoner!" Church said.

"Wanna bet on that?" I said cracking my knuckles and my neck.

"Of course not! I was talking about Chris taking you prisoner" Church said.

"Wait, why me?" Chris asked.

"Because Tucker can't do crap and I have better things to do than handle some woman" Church said, but earned a loud "Hey!" from Tucker.

"The only reason he doesn't handle women is because he doesn't know how to" I whispered to Tucker, causing us both to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked.

"Nothing!" the two of us said choppily from laughing so hard.

Then out of nowhere I hear "DARLING! READY YOUR WEPONS TO DEFEND YOURSELF FROM THE AMBUSH!" and it was of course Sarge, but he scared the living crap out of me.

"They didn't ambush me, Sarge! And another thing…WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?

"Doesn't matter, what matters is we have an ambush on our hands!" Sarge yelled.

"It wasn't an ambush!" Tucker said.

"Shut it you filthy Blue!" Sarge yelled back at him.

""Hey! No one tells anyone on my team-especially Tucker-what to do, except me! That's my job, so back off"

"Shut it Blue!"

"And speaking of the whole ambush thing, if anything you ambushed us!" Chris said, which I inwardly agreed with.

"Oh, shut it you pansy!" Sarge yelled.

"Why am I a pansy!?" Chris asked.

"Why? HA-have you heard your last name? Darling would be the last name on my list to have as my name!" Sarge said.

"Are we seriously going through this again?" Tucker asked.

"Going through what again?" Sarge asked.


End file.
